This invention relates to laboratory test kits and a method for preserving a laboratory specimen from the time it is taken until examined by a laboratory technician. The invention is particularly useful in securing and preserving gynecologic smears for laboratory testing.
Conventionally, a physician or technician, using a cervical scraper or similar instrument, takes a specimen from a patient and smears the specimen on to a transparent slide, after which the smear is covered by a fixative solution, and then transported to a laboratory for examination. Test kits which include a slide glued to a cardboard carrier are known in the art, and such kits have included containers for housing smeared slides during transport from the place of taking the specimen to the place of examination.
However, such conventional kits do not provide the novel slide holder design of the present invention. They have no means for holding the cytology ampule in an opened state ready for immediate use without spilling or evaporating. Applicant's novel slide carrier tray not only has means for presenting the specimen receiving surface in a convenient ready posture, but also the tray is folded in a novel predetermined manner and its legs are bent to protect the specimen. Additionally, the tray legs have an inverted V-shaped cut-out area which, when the tray is folded, provide an arrow-like leading edge which simplifies insertion of the specimen into the container for delivery to a place of examination. This folded slide carrier or tray is held by the bent legs in a flexible fashion, retained in position in the container, so that the specimen and slide are protected from shock during transit. The ends of the novel container have perforations, which permit air flow over the specimens to fully dry the smear fixative even after the container is closed, so the technician need not wait for complete drying or take a chance of specimen damage while waiting for complete drying.
Applicant's novel telescopic tube design allows the joined tubes to be extended for holding the carrier tray and utensils and other paraphernalia prior to use, but when telescoped one tube section into the other, the inner tube section functions to secure the loaded specimen tray remote from possibilities of damage. The double wall container design further protects the specimen during transport.
The design of applicant's test kit permits safe and easy storage of such kits prior to use and facilities convenient presentation of the contents of the kit to and use by the person taking the specimen. After the specimen is collected, the kit design prevents scratching or contamination of the specimen and inhibits breaking of or damage to the slide while being carried to the place of testing or examination.
Applicant's method for preserving the specimen using this novel kit is also unique and inventive, inasmuch as it includes the steps of applying a laboratory slide to a foldable carrier tray having bendable side legs positioned for elevating the slide surface during taking of a specimen, bending the carrier tray legs in a reverse direction to said elevating position and folding the tray after taking the specimen to dispose the slide surface outwardly on the tray, and inserting the folded and bent tray assembly into a tubular container so that the legs bear against the container wall to suspend the slide within the container. The method steps may also include providing an opaque surface behind the slide and a writing surface at one end of the slide for viewing the specimen area and for identifying the specimen, respectively, as well as closing the container with a telescopic tube for protecting the specimen during transport to a laboratory. Additionally, the process may include providing an ampule of solution and inserting the ampule in an aperture in the carrier tray during use, as well as drying the solution fully after the container is closed by means of perforations or ports in the end walls of the tubes which allow air circulation within the container.